Meow
by xXXAngelForeverxXX
Summary: Itachi has a mission to go to Konohagakure and gather information on the nine tails but in a cat form so nobody can recognize him. But while on his mission Itachi get's caught while watching Sasuke train and now he's stuck being Sasuke's pet. Too bad for him Sasuke grew attached to Itachi's cat form. Please read and review. Fluffy only because it's cute. Love you guys.


"_Fashion put it all on me don't you want to see these clothes on me Fashion put it all on me I am anyone you want me to be I am anyone you want me to be. LOL sorry I was listening to that song. Yeah yeah I know it's old but I like it since I just found it on YouTube. Yeah where have I have been all this time?! Actually I have no idea where I have been all that time. X_X. I should make it my ringtone! Awesome! I LOVE FASHION CRAZY LADY GAGA FAN! CLOSET MAKEOVER TIME *runs away screaming towards her walk in closet*" – __**XXxIceAngel17XXx**_

**Chapter One**

Itachi walked in Konohagakure in his cat form. He didn't like his form at all it was embarrassing for an Uchiha to be walking in such ridiculous and something nonthreatening. But since he killed the Uchiha clan everybody would know who he was if walked in his real form and then the people would scream their heads off allowing interruption in his mission. Itachi was supposed gather information about the nine tails meaning he would have to follow Naruto wherever he goes. But right now Itachi has no idea where the blonde idiot is. He lost him when a pink haired banshee picked him up and decided to make him _her _cat.

**Earlier**

Itachi followed Naruto into the forest where the boy trained at his kunai throwing. Itachi just sat on the grass watching the boy. He was good he managed to hit the targets right in the middle but he needed to practice on how fast he threw them. Itachi's memoires slowly drifted towards Sasuke and when he was training his little brother. Itachi shook away the memory and instead focused on the loud blonde which reminded him of Deidara. Suddenly he heard giggling coming from the trees but he chose to dismiss it which was a very bad idea on his part.

"OMG WHAT A CUTE CAT" screamed a little girl which basically pained Itachi's ear. Suddenly he was grabbed around the middle and then face to face with a pink haired girl. Then another girl came up she had blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Sakura that cat is scary; he has red eyes" said the blonde girl hiding behind her friend.

"Ino it's just a cat" said Sakura tying a pink bow around Itachi's neck.

_Just a cat oh you have no idea what's coming your way_ thought Itachi. He pretended to scratch at Sakura not really wanting to hurt her since she wasn't even a worthy opponent she screamed and dropped Itachi and then he ran away.

"I told you it was a scary cat" said Ino bragging about her smartness while Itachi rolled his eyes.

**Present Itachi's Point of View**

I have no idea where that blonde went and plus I was tired of walking around in this form every single child kept chasing after me like they never saw a cat. I heard screaming again coming from behind me I realized that it was another girl chasing after me. I started running away again into the forest where genins train sometimes. The girl backed away from the forest and ran away to her mom who scolded her for running away. Sighing I decided to rest for a while before looking for the dump blonde again. I closed my eyes when I heard screaming coming from deeper in the forest. I decided to see who it was; jumping from the tree branch I went deeper into the forest. I hid behind a tree and watched as kunais were being thrown everywhere with lightening radiating off of them. I gasped as I saw who was throwing them it was Sasuke. Suddenly he moved from where he was standing and appeared behind me. I felt arms go around my middle and then I was being picked up.

"Hello little kitty" said my little brother rubbing me behind my ear I purred a little to pretend that I was really a cat. "You know what I'll keep you as my little pet"

No! Why me?! I started to squirm around in his arms but he made to sure that I wasn't going anywhere. He smiled at me and rubbed me behind my ear again. How am I supposed to complete my mission now? I never really thought about Sasuke when I took this mission and now I'm in a very big mess. I looked up and realized that we were walking towards the Uchiha mansion. Suddenly the memories of me killing my own clan came back and a wave of sadness came over; I felt tears dripping on me I realized that Sasuke was crying.

"SASUKE KUN" screamed a girl, and then another girl; then another one there was just no end to them. I heard my little brother curse and throw a smoke bomb between him and the girls and next thing was that we were on the roof of our old house

"Sorry about them they're just so annoying" I heard Sasuke say I realized that he stopping crying. "Did Sakura put this on you?"

He started to untie the bow around my neck and it slowly fell down. He looked at my sharingan and narrowed his eyes. I realized that I still had my sharingan blared. Oops. Sasuke smiled at me and cuddled me more.

"So you're part of the Uchiha clan now I'm even happier to keep you as a pet!" said Sasuke kissing me softly on the forehead which left me dumbstruck but I'll never openly admit that. Getting kissed by your own brother was just weird and wrong but oh well the Uchiha clan had plenty of incest going on that's why almost every Uchiha looks so alike; Sasuke you just don't kiss animals when you don't even know that they're disguised didn't I taught him that?

Sasuke jumped down from the roof and landed gracefully on the ground. I remembered the happy memories that I had with my family before murdering them. Tears then fell on my fur again but this time they were harder; I felt arms tighten around me more and then Sasuke fell on his knees crying. I looked at him I just couldn't leave my brother like that; I sighed and slowly poked his cheek with my paw. He looked up at me with a confused face and then grabbed me again tightly crying into my fur.

"I'm sorry" said Sasuke gently smiling and wiping away his tears. I should be the one that's sorry Sasuke not you never you that's what I wanted to say but I couldn't I mean I could but if I revealed to him who I was I don't know what he'd do. "Let's go inside instead of just standing here…crying"

He walked inside and closed door all of the bloodstains were gone and were like they never existed. Instantly memories rushed to me all of those happy memories with Sasuke, mother, and even father. But Sasuke the most I had precious memories with him; he didn't see me like a tool like father did, he didn't see me like a son to brag about like mother, and he didn't see me like a brother to brag about either. It was true that mother and father loved us but they loved their pride too after all Uchihas' are like that; I don't blame them and I do love them too they were also treated like that too when they were younger so it's not fair to hate them for treating me like a tool or something to brag about. Suddenly I felt myself gently shoved into a basket and then a lid went over it trapping me inside.

"Don't go anywhere I'll be back" I heard my sweet little brother say before disappearing to wherever he was going.

**Half an Hour Later**

I woke up as I felt myself being lifted up and put down on a bed. I opened my eyes and looked at Sasuke who was in front of a mirror in nothing but boxers drying his hair with a towel. I got up and turned myself around on the bed facing the wall instead. Suddenly I felt my tail being pulled softly. I turned my head to look at Sasuke who was just smirking and was still in his boxers.

"Shy little kitty" said Sasuke smirking the famous Uchiha smirk. Foolish little brother can't he just put some cloths on but instead he just laid down on the bed holding me up in the air.

"Quit being shy you're going to have to deal with it a lot" he said putting me down on the bed and rubbing me behind the ear again; no matter how many times I told myself not to purr I did.

Sasuke smirked again and went inside the closet and came out with just a shirt on. He turned off the light and grabbed me and fell asleep. Great now I'm being treated like a teddy bear; I looked at my little brother he did look peaceful when he was sleeping but I didn't want to know what he was dreaming about. I decided to stay with for a little before going away again and leaving him heartbroken again. I didn't want to leave him heartbroken but it was just the way it needed to be I guess. I remembered when he was little he'd always came running to me when he was having nightmares I was the only one he trusted and now I'm the only he'd never trust.

"_Fashion put it all on me don't you want to see these clothes on me Fashion put it all on me I am anyone you want me to be I am anyone you want me to be. LOL I was like totally listening to it while writing this! About my closet makeover I am totally going shopping! So tell me what you guys think? Please review even if you aren't a member it will make me very happy and if you guys want me to read your guys stories I'd love too! Oh the song is __**Lady Gaga-Fashion**__. I TOTALLY LOVE IT. Have a very happy fashionable day love you guys *blows kiss lol* I'm hyper for some reason maybe I ate too much chocolates!" -__**XXxIceAngelxXX**_**  
**


End file.
